Dates
by Swimmer Pichu
Summary: He knew it was suspicious when Matsuoka had no reaction to him asking out his sister and her actually saying yes. Nothing could be so simple when they were involved. Seigou/Rintori, Makoharu/Reigisa if you squint. One-shot.


"Sure!" Gou gave the third year in front of her a smile, accepting the invitation with little thought.

"R-really?" Seijurou stood their a bit dumbfounded by how easily the girl had accepted the idea. I mean, it's not every day the the girl you've been crushing on for months goes on a _date_ with you. "That's great! The tickets are for the Saturday 4:00 show!"

"I see…" She thought over something momentarily. "How about we meet at the station around 3:30 since it'll take a while to walk to the theater at that time?"

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed to it enthusiastically.

"Alright," She began to walk off, waving, "See you Saturday then, Mikoshiba-buchou!"

After the first year had turned a corner and the sound of a door clicking echoed, Seijurou just about exploded in some sort of celebration dance. A date with Gou-kun! _A date with Gou-kun!_

The only obstacle now would probably be the other Matsuoka sibling, but as long as he tip-toed around the topic, he'd be fine.

After a few moments, he decided on some laps in the pool. He had to something with all the energy he had now. And practice had ended, so nobody was around to interrupt him. At least that's what he thought...

* * *

As Seijurou walked into the dorms, he hummed happily; he was still going crazy over the fact that Gou had said yes to the date.

_I wonder what she'll wear… _He thought. _Anything would look cute though… What should I wear? _He turned into the hallway of second floor, and noticed a certain someone waiting at his door. _Ah, crap._

"Hi there, Matsuoka. Need something?" The captain came to a stop in front of his kouhai.

He stopped leaning against the 201 door to face his taller classmate. "I heard you were going on a date with Gou on Saturday."

"Look Matsuoka, I wasn't forcing her, I asked, and she said yes by her own will. I promise you-"

"Have fun, and show her a good time. That's all I wanted to say." Scarlet eyes looked over the buffer teen, a bit cautious, but up-curved lips easing his expression.

"-I will never hurt her, or even try to- wait, what?" He once again was dumbfounded by a Matsuoka.

"What did you think I was going to say? _Back off my sister or I'll eat you alive?_"

"Something along those lines." The captain chuckled a bit.

"Well, she sounded pretty excited when she called me, so I'll _allow_ it," Rin's smile disappeared and his voice became low as he started in a whisper, but found his voice growing "But I'm telling you, if you _dare_ harm a hair on her head-!"

"I know, I know!" The redhead put his hands up defensively. "You'll really eat me alive then!"

"You've got that right." He grabbed the doorknob to his own room before walking into his own room, not easing his glare at all until the door clicked shut.

**...**

"Ai, we're going out on Saturday.?" Rin announced as he plopped down on his bunk.

"E-eh?" The younger teen had been slumped over a packet of work and books, but now lashed his head around to meet his senpai's eyes. "L-like a date?"

"Well, it's going to be somebody's date." He flashed his teeth as a smirk found its way onto his face.

"O-okay, Rin-senpai!" The first year quickly turned back to his work to hide the growing blush on his face. _A date with Rin-senpai!_ He didn't know what had brought this up all of a sudden, but he was too overjoyed to care. The boy buried himself in his work, planning on getting it done in record time.

* * *

"Mikoshiba-buchou!" The girl called from a ways off, waving one hand.

"Hey there, Gou-kun!" He waved back with more excitement, practically glowing. "How're you doing?"

"I'm great," She smile, before glancing off to the side, seemingly looking for something, "You?"

"Me too! And please, there's no need to call me buchou, especially outside of school." He addressed.

"Mikoshiba-kun then?" She returned her attention to him, craning her head upwards to even make eye contact.

"I would say yes, but then you'll probably meet my brother next year at Samezuka, or maybe even sooner." He trailed off, "How about you just call me Seijurou then?"

"I like the sound of Sei-kun better." She stated. "That okay?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." He felt himself getting slightly flustered at the nickname. The way she just went about giving him it was too cute. "How about we leave now so that we make it on time?"

"Alright then… Sei-kun." It came out sounding a bit awkward, but it went ignored. She easily fell into step beside the other redhead after another side glance.

**…**

"Rin-senpai, what are you-"

"Shh!" He placed his index finger to his lips.

"There's no way they could hear us from this far away though." The younger teen piped up.

"Still." The redhead barked back, before getting quieter again. "We at least need to stay out of sight."

"It's even harder to stay out of sight when you're wearing sunglasses and a have a hood up on a cloudy day." He deadpanned.

"Nope, nobody could suspect a thing. We blend right in."

"Why are we even following them?" Sapphire eyes looked into red ones hopefully. "I thought you asked _me_ out on a date today."

"Oh, um…" Rin felt guilt hit him like a train, but just as he was going to say something to his roommate, the couple they were following started to walk away. "Ahhh! They're getting away! Let's go, Ai!" He grabbed his hand as he started running.

Ai just sighed and smiled as he tried his best to keep up.

* * *

"Oh geez," As they approached the theater, they noticed quite the line of people. "I'm glad I bought these tickets in advanced."

"Yeah…" The girl had done a side glance again before smiling and waving, which went unnoticed by Seijurou thankfully. "Hey, were you that confident that I would say yes, or were you going to go with somebody else?"

"Oh, I was going to go with my younger sister, but something came up, so she couldn't. And so I thought it would be a good opportunity to invite you…" He began weaving his way around the many people around them, before long starting to get a little far from Gou.

"S-sei-kun! Wait up!" She knew if she needed, her brother would burst through the crowd to "save" her, but he needed to get going on his own date.

"Hn?" He turned to see the spot beside him filled with some stranger yelling into his cell phone about deadlines and being sick. "Gou-kun?"

"Over here!" He heard the yell and was easily able to spot her bright hair in the crowd with his height.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were falling behind." He apologized, before continuing. "Maybe this will help." He offered his hand.

"Good idea." She nodded, allowing him encompass her own. _It's so big and rough..._ She thought, momentarily distracted from her brother's antics.

* * *

"She waved at us!" Rin pointed out, panicking slightly.

"Just calm down…"

"OH MY GOD."

"What now?" The first year turned to see Seijurou pulling ahead of Gou, not even noticing. Eventually they got back to each other, but...

"What was he thinking?! She could've gotten lost! Hurt! Or worse-"

"Calm down, Rin-senpai!" Ai interjected. "She's fine and look, they're-"

"Holding hands?! What is buchou thinking?!" Rin was practically pulling his hair out.

"Senpai…"

* * *

"_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." _Sudden squeals erupted all over the theater.

Variations of "Go kiss Kristoph!" and "Go kiss Hans!" echoed all over the place.

Rin found himself beaming at this development; he was very vocally rooting for Hans.

Ai was shaking his head silently, wondering how the other swimmer would react to the incoming scene where… you know.

Gou was also rooting for Hans and was earning a smile from her date. Her dramatic reactions were too cute to be real, and Seijurou found himself pinching himself because this was too good to be true.

**…**

"_Oh Anna, if only anyone loved you."_ Now it was gasps erupting all over, the betrayal being totally unexpected by most of the first time movie-goers.

"You're KIDDING me!" Rin stared at the screen for a moment before looking to his roommate. "Did that really just happen?" He creaked out.

"Just watch, senpai." He pointed to the screen.

**…**

Gou's reaction had been equally if not more hilarious. Her mouth fell agape and she stared at her date with wide eyes. She was too invested in the movie to care about her brother's yell from a higher seat.

Admittedly, Seijurou had seen it coming, but played along. "I can't believe it."

"I know!" She was now pouting at the screen, very angry at Disney at that moment. "They could have been so cute together!"

"Yeah, but her and Kristoph would be too…"

"I guess…"

**…**

"No… she can't die... this is a Disney movie!" RIn was being held in his seat by Ai, who was holding back laughter at the redhead's tears. Never had he seen such a strong reaction to an animated movie.

"Rin-senpai, calm down… people are staring." Seijurou included.

"B-but… oh, ohhhh! That's it!" He had broke out smiling, seeing Anna beginning to come out of her ice form.

"_That's the act of true love!"_

"Yeah…" Seijurou nodded, smiling at the two sibling being in sync.

* * *

"That was such a good movie!" Gou gushed as they walked around the district. "Your sister has good taste!"

"Yeah." He gave her a smile, happy that she was happy. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Oh, sure." She did that side glance thing again, which he noted with great sadness. Was she that eager to get out of this date? "Come here for a sec though."

He complied unquestioningly, walking into the small shop. It was just a random grocery store, so it felt kind of weird.

"What are we doing?"

"Look over there." She pointed a finger at the couple that had been stalking them around for the last few hours.

"Matsuoka… and Nitori?" He squinted, unsure if he was seeing things correctly.

"Yeah. I knew oniichan would follow us around if he knew we were going on a date. I also figured he would invite Ai-kun because that would be a good cover in his opinion. And Ai-kun even came to me the other day for advice about oniichan, so I thought that something like this might give them an opportunity to get together themselves." She looked at the two fondly, who looked like they were having some sort of playful argument if you could call it that.

"So that's the only reason that you came?" Seijurou tried to hide his dejection, but was having a bit of trouble.

"Oh, no. I just figured since oniichan is back to his old self now would be as good a time as ever to get his approval on any sort of relationship. And I think he trusts you the most outside of the Iwatobi boys and Nitori-kun and Sosuke-kun. But I have no interest there…" Now she was having a bit of trouble hiding her embarrassment. "Sei-kun... how about we go to that restaurant over there next?"

"Why not?" He agreed, but not without a punch to his pride. He knew they were only going to get Matsuoka and Nitori hooked up, so...

* * *

"Look! They're going into that restaurant!" Rin had grabbed Ai's hand and was ready to run after them, when he tugged him back. "What?"

"Don't you think going in right after them would be suspicious?" He was dumbfounded by how much less Rin thought about things when they concerned "protecting" Gou. "It's not everyday you see a redhead with shark teeth."

"It's also not everyday that you see a teenager with grey hair, but nobody ever seems to question that." He jabbed him square in the chest.

"Whatever." He pouted a bit at the comment. "Why don't we just walk around and window shop for a bit? Like have our own date time?"

Rin started feeling a bit guilty about the whole date thing again and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that we could do that."

They walked off towards a clothing store, Rin still holding hands with Ai.

* * *

"I wonder where they went." Gou had been watching the entrance of the building ever since they'd been seated, but nobody had come in since.

"Maybe we lost them." Their idle chatter had died down as they waiting for their food to arrive, and now all their focus was on the front doors of the restaurant.

"Maybe…" Gou propped her chin on her hand. "But I have a feeling I would have gotten some sort of text asking how we doing by now."

"Mmm."

It was silent at the table again. Sure, there was the clatter of utensils around them and quiet conversations here and there, but that was it. After a while, Gou had taken enough, and somewhat awkwardly broke the silence.

"Um, just to add to what I said earlier, I didn't just agree to this because I wanted to set my brother up with Ai-kun." She did the side glance again, but this time she just couldn't meet his eyes. "I've actually enjoyed myself today, and... really wouldn't mind going out again if you wanted to."

Seijurou was just staring at her for a moment, unsure of what to even say in response to that. Did that mean she wanted to go out again? Was it out of pity, or was it an actual attraction?

When he looked up at her face though, he felt his heart skip a beat. The slight smile and the half lidded eyes unable to meet his own. And then the blush.

"Of course!" He found himself beaming again for the umpteenth time that day. "Whenever you want."

After that, the rest of the date went smoothly, without either of the pair even noticing that two other familiar couples had been watching everything go down with plenty of interest.

"So that's why she let practice end earlier today…" The blunet concluded, pushing up his glasses.

"You didn't hear her gushing about Rin-chan and Ai-chan earlier? She went on about it for quite a while." A blond informed.

"I think it's nice that everyone's getting along, right Haru?" A brunet chuckled a bit.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Hi there! I was on tumblr looking at the gousei tag instead of the seigou tag, and came upon a prompt from marukaprompts and instantly began writing a couple of hours ago. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review! uwu**


End file.
